pizza in love
by shinkirara
Summary: Jung Yunho sang pengantar Pizza tampan yang mendapatkan sebuah kejutan dari sang pembeli/ NC/ Oneshoot


**Title: Pizza in love**

**Genre: romance,drama,dll**

**Rate:M (NC)**

**Pair: Yunjae**

**Disc: selalu sama! Pair bukan punya author!, but this story is mine**

**Warning: boyxboy, yaoi,, miss ty banyak, DLL, NC**

**Chap: Oneshoot**

**Don't like don't read!**

_**Happy reading...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TAP

TAP

TAP

Seorang namja tampan tampak berlari dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya, menyusuri beberapa rumah sambil membaca alamat tempat orang yang akan menerima pesanannya itu. Mata musangnya tak henti-hentinya melihat nomer rumah itu, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah rumah yang nampak sederhana itu

"Ahh... Disini rupanya" Jung Yunho nama pemuda itu tampak mengatur nafasnya yang menggebu karna berlarian sedari tadi. Tangannya terulur menyentuh intercom yang terdapat di samping pintu gerbang.

TING TONG

"Siapa..?"

Terdengar suara yang sangat indah di telinga Jung Yunho, tangannya menyentuh kembali tombol Intercom itu.

"Pizza anda sudah datang tuan. Bisa bukakan pintunya?"

" Ohh..Tunggu sebentar"

CKLEEKK...

Terdengar suara kunci gerbang yang terbuka, Yunho mendorong gerbang itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pekarangan rumah itu. matanya melihat-lihat kebun yang tertata sangat rapi dan terlihat indah. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua, menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintunya

**Someone POV**

TING TONG

"Aish.. Siapa sih yang menggangguku siang-siang begini" gerutuku ketika mendengar bunyi bell rumahku, aku berjalan kearah layar monitor yang menyambung dengan intercomku mengintip siapa gerangan pengganggu itu. " Tampan.. Siapa dia?" Gumamku ketika melihat wajah orang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku memastikan siapa yang datang

"Pizza anda sudah datang tuan. Bisa bukakan pintunya?" Balasnya, oh tuhan suaranya sangat indah membuatku tergoda ingin memilikinya. Aku menginginkannya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku sedikit berpikir untuk menemukan ide agar bisa menggodanya dan membuatnya menyerangku. Ahh... akan ku buat dia menunggu sebentar. Aku sudah mendapatkan idenya, memang sedikit GILA tapi tak apa untuk orang setampan dia.

" Ohh..Tunggu sebentar"

**Normal POV **

Jaejoong segera berlari kedalam kamar mandinya, melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya " apa aku harus menggunakan boxernya ya?" Pikirnya " Ah lebih baik aku menggunakan celana dalam saja " Putusnya. Tapi sebelum itu Jaejoong menyiram tubuhnya dengan air agar terlihat seperti orang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menggunakan celana dalamnya tanpa mengeringkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

JAejoong berjalan menuju pintunya sedikit menggosok rambutnya dengan tangan agar menambah kesan berantakan dan... ehhmmm Sexynya.

CKLEK..

Pintu terbuka dan Yunho memasuki rumah itu saat sang pemilik rumah yang berada di belakan pintu menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, silahkan Masuk"

"tidak apa-apa tuan.. ini pizza an...d" Yunho tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dia berbalik dan melihat sang pemilik rumah. Mata musangnya terbelalak lebar ketika menemukan pemandangan itu, kulit seputih susu terekpos bebas hanya selembar kain yang menutupi bagian privatenya. Tetesan air yang mengalir turun dari rambutnya hingga turun kedada dan perutnya. Dengan susah payah Yunho menelan salivanya.

" Kau kenapa? kenapa berkeringat?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan dirinya kearah Yunho, tangan halusnya menyentuh kening Yunho yang berkeringan. Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong halus, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan namja cantik itu.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan tapi bisakah..."

" Jaejoong, panggil saja aku kim Jaejoong... hhmmm Jung Yunho" Potong Jaejoong sambil melihat nametag yang tersemat di dada Yunho

" Ahh... Ya Jaejoong-ssi bisakah anda menandatangani surat ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asalkan tidak menatap tubuh yang menggoda itu.

" Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil penaku dulu" Jaejoong mulai melangkah meninggalkan Yunho dengan sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya saat berjalan

" Saya membawa penanya Jaejoong-ssi" Jaejoong berbalik

" Tapi penaku spesial dan aku hanya bisa menulis dengan satu pena saja, jadi aku harak kau bisa menunggu sebentar Yunnie" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengerling nakal kearah Yunho. Yunho kembali meneguk salivanya susah saat melihat butt Jaejoong yang bergoyang dan Rasanya tubuh bagian selatannya telah bereaksi melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali membawa sebuah pena berwarna emas " Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" tanya Jaejoong " Disini.." Tangan Yunho sedikit gemetaran ketika menunjukkan tempat dimana Jaejoong harus menanda tanganni nota itu

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga membentur tembok yang ada di belakangnya " Disini tidak ada meja jadi aku meminjam dadamu untuk alas menulisku ya?" Bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho. Tangan kiri Jaejoong yang memegang uang dia masukkan di dalam kantung seragam Yunho sedikit menekan bagian tepat dimana nipple Yunho berada. Kakinya di tekuk hingga mengenai Junior Yunho yang sedikit menegang dan menggeseknya pelan " UGH.." desah Yunho tertahan

Jaejoong menyerahkan nota yang sudah di bubuhi tanda tangannya dengan mempertahankan posisi mereka. " Sudah.." Bisiknya di telinga Yunho. bibirnya dengan sengaja menyentuh cuping telinga Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan matanya lalu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kasar hingga Jaejoong terjatuh di lantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal. Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk sambil mengusap buttnya yang terasa sakit " Kau ingin menggodaku eoh?" bisik Jaejoong ketika dirinya sudah berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong. " Dan kau berhasil." Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga berbaring di atas karpet itu. bibirnya mengecupi seluruh leher Jaejoong memberikan kissmarknya di setiap inchi tubuh putih mulus itu.

" Eungg...ahhhh.." Jaejoong tak dapat menghentikan desahannya saat yunho terus menghisap kulitnya seakan ingin mengeluarkan darah yang bersarang di bawah kulit itu. Ciuman Yunho mulai turun keperut Jaejoong dan kembali ke depan nipple Jaejoong, menghisap dan menggigit kecil benda mungil itu. berterima kasihlah pada Jaejoongkarna Yunho tak perlu Repot-Repot membuka pakaian Jaejoong, hanya tinggal menarik celana dalam itu saja.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menegakkan tubuhnya memandangi Jaejoong yang tengah terengah dengan muka merahnya. " Kenapa berhenti?" Jaejoong menggigit tangannya berusaha memasang wajah seimut mungkin di depan Yunho. Yunho menyeringai lalu dengan sekali hentakan tangannya, dia menurunkan celana dalam Jaejoong " Bitch" bisiknya sambil menjilati telinga Jaejoong

"Ahhh...mmgghhhh" Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba tangan Yunho langsung menggenggam dan memijit junior Jaejoong kasar. Menaik turunkan tangannya dengan cepat dan itu membuat Jaejoong memjamkan matanya erat menikmati setiap pijatan Yunho di Juniornya. " Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan hah? apakah kau menikmatinya? Ini enak khan?" Yunho terus menghujami Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang dianggap tak penting oleh Jaejoong

" Yaahhh... aahhhh... inihh Nikmat... Ahhhh.. Teruskan Yunhhh " Jaejoong Terus merancau nikmat sedangkan Yunho masih memasang smirk andalannya.

" Apa kau seperti ini Juga dengan yang lain huhh?" Jaejoong menggeleng tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun

"AHHH... YUUNHHHH" Jaejoong berteriak dan mencengkrang seragam Yunho ketika dia mngalami klimaksnya. nafasnya terengah paska orgasmenya yang hebat Yunho tampak sibuk dengan membuka kancing celanananya dan menurunkannya sebatas mata kakinya. Tangannya digunakan untuk melebarkan kaki Jaejoong. Yunho mengocok Juniornya sebentar lalu mengarahkannya ke depan hole Jaejoong. Tanpa pemanasan apapun Yunho memasuki hole Jaejoong yang masih sempit itu.

" Aghhhh... Sakitthhh.. Yunhh. pelan-pelanh... nghhhh" Jaejoong mengerang ketika Junior big Yunho memaksa menerobos memasukinya

" UHHH... kau sempithhh" Yunho merasakan kepayahan memasuki Hole Jaejoong yang sempit itu

" UGHHHH...HIKS.. SAKITHHH" Pekik Jaejoong karna dengan kasar Yunho menghentakan Juniornya hingga tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam hole Jaejoong

" Hiks.. sakit.. enghh...enghh" Tanpa menunggu Jaejoong terbiasa dengan Juniornya,Yunho dengan semangat menggenjot hole Jaejoong tak sadarkah dia jika Hole Jaejoong mungkin saat ini sudah robek bahkan berdarah?

" Ahh... nghhh" Yunho mendesah merasakan nikmatnya hole Jaejoong yang memijat Juniornya tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong dia hanya merasakan sakit karna Yunho belum menemukan titik prostatnya. air mata Jaejoong terus mengalir menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

" Enghh...enghhh..ahhkkk... AHHHH Yun" Jaejoong mencengcram kemeja Yunho saat Yunho dengan tepat menumbuk prostatnya dengan gerakan yang lebih kasar yunho terus mengnumbuk titik itu

" Ahhh... ahhhh Yunhhh.. akuhh sudahh tidak Kuaatthh Ahhhh" Desahan panjang Jaejoong menandakan dia kembali mengalami klimaksnya. Yunho yang melihat itu membalik tubuh Jaejoong menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. yunho mengin outkan Juniornya dengan gerakan yang cepat membuat tubuh Jaejoong ikut terlonjak seiring pergerakan maju mundur yang di lakukan Yunho.

"AAHHH...AAHHHH" Jaejoong terus mendesah nikmat tanpa tau harus berbicara apa lagi

Yunho yang merasa bosan dengan gaya itu membalik lagi tubuh Jaejoong dan membuatnya kembali terlentang di bawahnya. Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya dan mempercepat hujamannya di hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat wajah Yuhno yang sangat dekat meraih tengkuk Yunho dan melumat bibir hati itu. Yunho terhanyut dalam ciuman panas itu apalagi bibir Jaejoong terasa sangat manis

Yunho melepaskan lumatannya ketika dia merasa membutuhkan oksigen dan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Tangan kanannya memijat Junior Jaejoong yang menegang dan mengocoknya seiring dengan hujamannya di hole Jaejoong.

"Ahhh.. Yunhh... aku keluar..."

Yunho mempercepat gerakannya ketika merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut dan sebuah hentakan kasar membuatnya menyemprotkan seluruh Cumnya di dalam hole Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong kembali menambah jumlah Cumnya di dada bidang Yunho dan dadanya.

Yunho menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu lalu menarik Juniornya dari dalam hole Jaejoong. dilihatnya Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak berdaya, mungkin tertidur akibat kelelahan. Yunho dengan cepat memakai celananya kembali dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu keluar dari rumah yang memberikannya kenikmatan sesaat. mungkin kejadian ini akan selalu di kenang oleh seorang Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

** END**..

**Mau sequelnya?**

**RnR please...**

**Mian endingnya GaJe...**

**Thanks you...** **^...^**

**KISS From...**

**Denpasar,16 januari 2014**

**By Shinkirara **


End file.
